The One That Changed My Mind
by Princess Z
Summary: A story about a woman bumping into fellowship, with plans of stealing the One ring, but unexpectedly falling in love.
1. Running into Fate

Foreword:: I don't own LotR, or any of the characters. I added an own fantasized character for my, and your, enjoyment. This story was made out of fantasy and contains some references to the book. Read at OWN Risk. Enjoy =^^=  
  
I walked for an eternity, it seemed, looking for it. My legs and back ached, from getting no rest since I left for Middle Earth. I had been on the outlook for many suspicious, evil things. Hoping that I could find a way to it by following them. They could feel it's immense power. They would lead a way for me.  
  
I was well armed, just in case I would run into trouble, and the evil things would notice me, or just bare a grudge against me for no reason. Evil can be so unreasonable. I kept two sai on the outside of my long, brown, leather boots, that were kept in place with a horizontal piece of leather about an inch thick and wide, about the middle part of those boots. That way they were no problem to reach for if a fast attach should occur. I wore tight leather around my upper body, and long flexible leather gloves, for more protection. I bore no shield, but a long elven bow on my back, with about 20 arrows to match. I don't know what the inscription said, I was not interested in anything that had to do with elves. I just carried the bow for protection, and because it was dear to me. Nonetheless I had I small, elegantly carved knife that I kept on my belt, and a couple of potions that I stirred up myself.  
  
I enjoyed studying the art of hand-to-hand combat, and of course I considered myself to be good at it. But that was most likely because I came form a small village where either you were a drunk good for nothing bastard, or a thief. There was only one good person that I valued with my life. My mother.  
  
I was hungry and exhausted, so I started snooping around to see if there was anyplace to sleep. I found a small cave that looked more like a rock with a 10-foot deep hole that was about 5 feet high. "Perfect." I said to myself, as I took the throw out of my bag, and unrolled it. I put it on the floor next to the bag, and went to scavenge for a little dinner. It was already dark when I came by a small pool of water. I started looking for fish, when across the lake I saw a couple of figures, I counted 5 small creatures, 4 taller men, and what looked like to be a horse. I figured if there was a horse with bags, there was probably food. I decided to go borrow some. well, borrowing without returning, and without them knowing!  
  
I smiled to myself as I quietly slipped into the water. I swam underwater as fast and shifty as I could, but something told me this wasn't right. I noticed a shadow in the depths of the pool, so I decided to swim as close to the surface as I could to avoid it. I felt a stone being thrown into the water not to far away from me. I froze in panic. *Did they see me?* I waited there for a couple of seconds, and started to get calmer, until the shadow moved. It slow creped up on me, the darkness getting bigger and bigger. I managed to skillfully swim behind it, without it noticing me I felt the water shake, it felt like an earthquake for a second. Then it swam up, revealing large tentacles. It grabbed onto something. I finally came up for air, and I saw the tentacles grabbed someone, two now it had! People were screaming, and two men came with large swords to cut the tentacles. With mighty swings the men cut of tentacles, and one of the hostages fell into the water. While I admired the men wavering the swords around with power, I felt something constrict my ankle. Before I knew it I was thrown into the air with a great force, and swerved all the way over the creatures head. I was finally removed from the grip, resulting in me flying through the air, and finally reaching a point of falling.  
  
I fell hard onto something soft, which broke my fall. Quickly regaining a sense of danger I looked up to see what I had fallen onto. I stared into deep blue eyes. I was hypnotized for a moment when I saw something unpleasant. Pointy ears! "Elf." I growled and jumped off as I reached for my bow and an arrow. He had the same reaction quickly, and in a swift move, both of our arrows were staring each other in the face. To my surprise he shot something behind me, then got up and pulled me into darkness. I heard boulders drop behind me, and it got darker and darker. It was like the sky was tumbling down upon us. It suddenly got quiet, and we stopped running. I thought I heard a sound, and suddenly a light went on.  
  
"Well, well!" said a strange man with a long beard and a pointy hat. "The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out-on the other side of the mountains. I fear from the sounds that boulders have been piled up, and the trees uprooted and thrown across the gate. I am sorry; for the trees were beautiful, and had stood so long." *Who is he saying sorry to?* I thought to myself, with a confused look on my face. My long braid had fallen over my shoulder onto my chest. I noticed I had a cut on my arm and tossed my braid back, and the loose hair out of my sweaty face. I got a sharp pain in my chest and cried out in pain while I dropped to the ground. The elf tried to help me up, but I shunned him away. "I would rather die then let an elf touch me!" I told him angrily. "Well then allow me to help you." A ranger came out of the dark and reached out his hand to me. " I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He smiled at me. "I will assure you I'm no elf." "No!" A dwarf said. "This woman might be in allegiance with Saruman. She hates elves more then a dwarf." "No," The wizard said, " I deem she is not with the enemy." I let Aragorn help me up while I grabbed hold of my ribs, groaning in pain. "Well just by looking at it I can tell your ribs are bruised, though, I do not know how many." He said. He reached for them with gentle hands. "No!" I told him, and pulled myself away from him. "I'll be fine." "But you need aid!" One of the small guys said. "I have my own remedies." I told him. "But," the small guy said. "Leave her be." The wizard told him, and started walking. The rest followed. "Well?" The wizard said. "Are you coming, or are you not?" He looked at me and game me an old smile. "The exit is on the other side." I decided he was right, and followed them. 


	2. Change of Plan

"So you guys are. Hobbits?" I asked after being introduced to all of them. "Yep." Pippin said, still surprised that I didn't know what they were. "Wow," I said. "I learned about you guys but I thought you were already extinct!" I smiled, but the hobbits looked a little offended. "So, why are we here?" I noticed that I was being nosy, but I didn't really care. Besides, I wanted to find out if they were holding any valuable items that could set me back on track to my own quest. I didn't think they could help me anyway. They looked innocent enough. "Well," Sam replied, but couldn't finish his sentence. "Let us sit and rest and have something to eat here on the landing, since we can't find a dining-room!" Frodo interrupted almost deliberately. But it seemed he had begun to shake off the terror of the giant beast in the water, and felt extremely hungry as well. I guess I was happy that he did make that comment, but my mind still pondered as to why they were here in this, Mines of Moria, or whatever they called it.  
  
They didn't offer much food, or didn't have much to be exact, but it was enough to fill my stomach. To surprise, Gandalf offered me miruvor from Rivendell. I didn't take it however. I really didn't need elfish poison in my veins. I did take some of my own potions to help the bruises and cuts. I healed fast anyway, so the healing wouldn't be a problem. I looked over to the elf they called Legolas, he hadn't spoken all this time. It didn't surprise me, coming from an elf. Yet I felt drawn to him in a strange way.  
  
"So where are we going?" I managed to ask again. "Well to the other side of the mountain of course." Boromir told me with a sly smile on his face. I didn't feel too comfortable with him, because every time he looked at me, he made it seem he was so hungry he wanted to eat my face. So I just shut up and didn't ask anymore questions for the night.  
  
First we moved up into the mountain, then down again. I didn't see any sense in it, but the wizard made it seem like he knew where he was going. Until we came to 3 huge passages that is. We all sat down for a rest as he tried to remember which "tunnel" to go into. I couldn't resist to look over to the elf again, who looked like he was troubled with something. *I don't care that he looks troubled! Why should I care about an elf!* Yet, that elf had something. decent.  
  
I felt a hand going down my back onto my butt. I threw back my elbow screaming: "HEY!". I thought heard something fall, it sounded like a clash of brick and metal. When I turned around to see what I had knocked over, I saw Boromir on the floor rubbing his head, aching. I wasn't really sorry for what I did, but I decided to help him up anyway. I should show some kindness, these people are allowing me to t ravel with them afterall. Then there was something that took all my attention. I heard the wizard and one of the Hobbits talking about something lurking in the dark, going after the power. "He's after the ring Frodo." I was shocked! *What?! The One Ring was here all this time?! And I didn't even notice it was right under my nose!* Wow this must have been fate. I was led right into the pack of travelers that carried what I had been searching for! It was time for a new plan. I had to think of something to get the ring into my possession. *I would pretend to want to help protect the ring. Because. My mother was killed by it's great power, and I don't want something like that to happen again.* Perfect. It was the perfect plan. 


	3. An Elf Impression, and the Falling of th...

We came into a stone room with what looked to be a tomb in the middle. The tomb was highlighted with sunshine from the ceiling. I found it fascinating, but Gimly didn't seem too happy with the sight. He knelt don't by the grave and started to sob. I then noticed that no one was really too happy about this guys death. When I looked around I was stunned to see more corpses. Gandalf walked around the room to finally come to a corps holding a big dusty book. He picked it up, however some of the pages fell out, and the cover wasn't in great shape either. I figured he wanted to see this guys record, so he knew what went on or something.  
  
He took a breath and started reading. "We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell here." He stopped. "Then there are four lines smeared so that I can only read went 5 days ago. The last lines run 'the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin.'" *The watcher in the water? Is that what attacked us?* He continued. "We canot get out. The end comes, and then drums, drums in the deep." He looked puzzled. This started to frighten me. I didn't like the sound of it at all. The elf, and everyone else, didn't seem pleased either. Then we heard it, I heard it. Drums. Boom. Boom. Boom... Deep, and faint at first, but then the drums got louder! Out of panic I pulled out my bow. I looked all around me. Everyone was alert. I heard footsteps not to far away. Many of them! I looked back to the scared Hobbits. Frodo pulled out his sword; it gave off an amazing blue glow! Even though I was in panic I found this sword fascinating. Then there was something more fascinating. The elf spoke: "They are coming." I didn't like the sound of that, but his secure voice made it seem like it was going to be all right. Boromir and Aragorn tried to block the door from whatever was coming. Boromir turned around. "They've got a cave troll." He said with an unpleasant face. I was scared I was never going to make it out alive. So I put that fear aside and remembered what I had studied about combat. I saw them trying to beak the door down, and Legolas shot into the small opening as soon as possible. Even though he was an elf I took his example. I shot my arrows with skill. The elf seemed to be impressed with me, and I took pleasure in that.  
  
The door didn't last for long, and orcs were swarming into the room. I found no more use for my bow, so I pulled out my sai. I slashed and dashed many orcs. But then it went quiet for a second. A massive troll came through the door. The troll swung with his great arms, and even though it seemed to be on a leash, it hit many of its 'fellow' orcs. While trying to hold off orcs, I jumped into the tomb, and pulled out my bow to hit the gigantic beast. I hit it a couple of times when an orc had knocked me down. When I looked up, the orc was about to slash me, so I rolled over and kicked it. When it was down I got up and shot it with one of my arrows. I then saw Legolas trying to pull off a heroic act. He jumped atop of the troll, and shot an arrow right through his head. As he jumped off, the troll made just a couple of attempts to hit someone, but it fell down, and seemed to be dead.  
  
We fled to a big hall. Orcs were following us. Many of them came out of the cracks in the floor and ceiling. Like bugs they swarmed around us. We drew our weapons, even though it would to be suicide. Then the orcs went silent. They looked around in awareness. We heard rumbling from not too far away. The orcs fled in fear. Gimly got a smile on his face, like he had scared them all away with his ax, and deadly stare. We then felt a heatwave, and saw red light in the deep. Gandalf said: "It is the Balrog", then shouted "to the bridge of Khazad Dum! Run! Swords are no more use here!"  
  
We ran down countless flights of stairs, the heat following us. It broke down everything it came in contact with. Orcs shot arrows at us from afar. Aragorn, Legolas and I, amazingly with the same time reaction, pulled out our bow and shot down the filthy creatures.  
  
We finally arrived to a bridge. We ran across the slender thing, some of us looking back what dwelled in the dark. The air was getting heavier by the second. The humidity was almost unbearable. When most of us reached the other side of the bridge, we saw Gandalf Just getting onto the bridge, with the beast of fire behind him. He breathed a breath of intoxicating fumes, spoiled in heat. To my surprise, Gandalf stood steady on the bridge, pulled out his gleaming Glamdring , and yelled to the deamon. "You cannot pass, I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." Then, from out of the shadows of the beast leaped a red flaming sword! Gandalf answered in defense with an orb of white light around him. The sword came slamming into the orb, or so it seemed. The light reflected the flaming sword and it lashed back. Gandalf stood steady.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
  
The bridge broke before him, and the Balrog fell before us. Gandalf gave a sigh of relief, but then a lash of a fiery whip clung onto his leg. In one shock, it pulled him down, and Gandalf was barely hanging onto the stone of the remaining bridge. He uttered the words, "Fly, you fools!", when I ran up to the bridge to help save him. Alas I was too late, and Gandalf the Grey had fallen. 


	4. Outside of the Mines

We came to a plane of rocks and moss outside of the mines. The ranger seemed quite calm, and I envied that sort of discipline. All of the hobbits were upset, even boromir. The elf didn't show too much emotion. But there was sadness about him. Ugh what was I talking about, I wouldn't care about such a creature anyway. Aragorn told everyone to get up. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir complained. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" I had no problem with moving on, but what would I do now? Take the ring by surprise and flee? No that probably wasn't the smartest thing. I had seen both the elf and the ranger in action. They had a pretty sharp shot. And I was sure of it that they wouldn't let me live if I would try to steal the precious ring. I felt a strange connection to it. as if it belonged to me.  
  
"Hey you!" Aragorn called out to me. "What is the name you are called by?" I was shocked. I totally forgot to tell my name! It was funny in a way, and I smiled. We had been through a near death experience, and they didn't even know my name!  
  
"My name," I paused. "My name is Khaos." I got multiple strange looks. "You can keep with us for the night. Then we go our separate ways in the morning." Aragorn looked me straight in the eye. "Let's go." He said. Legolas and Boromir pulled up some of the Hobbits. I saw Frodo moving already. Aragorn followed him. I didn't want to fall behind, so I kept up, as well as the rest.  
  
We made a fire by soft ground, and some trees for protection. Sam made some beans; I assumed that the good food was lost in the mines. Sam passed around worn out plates, with overly used spoons. "Ah, just like home!" I commented, and dug in. I could see in the corner of my eye that most of the hobbits were wondering where I must have come from. However Frodo seemed to have something more important on his mind. Legolas got up. "I will be back shortly, I'm going to search the surrounding area for orcs." "Let me come with you." Aragorn proposed. "No, I shall go alone." The elf answered, and disappeared into the night.  
  
"So," Gimly asked me in his broad voice. "Why have such hatred for the elf?" I was reluctant to answer. He saw my resistance, so he took me aside from the rest. It seemed like I could trust the dwarf, and I didn't think it would hurt to let him in on a bit. Just. a bit. 


End file.
